


Mr. Kitty and Dr. Stark

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hallucinations, It must be heriditary, James Rogers is a little shit, M/M, Steve Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve could hear Strange talking to Riri just outside their room, the young woman promising it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.“Stephen, I swear… get in here and tell me what the hell is wrong with my husband!” Steve yelled out.“I’m so sorry, Captain Rogers. He wouldn’t open a portal straight in here like I asked-“ Riri tried to explain as she, Dr. Strange, and his son James walked in.“Given Stark’s reputation, can you blame me?” Strange spat out the words, taking in the scene before him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Team Fluff





	Mr. Kitty and Dr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Another Steve Tony Games fill. This time, we are in the “Tony is Sorcerer Supreme” Universe (where Steve and Natasha had a son named James, btw), and the prompt was Hallucinations… I don’t know about you, but to me, that man would do something stupid every now and then with that much power. Hope you enjoy!

Steve could hear Strange talking to Riri just outside their room, the young woman promising it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

“Stephen, I swear… get in here and tell me what the hell is wrong with my husband!” Steve yelled out.

“I’m so sorry, Captain Rogers. He wouldn’t open a portal straight in here like I asked-“ Riri tried to explain as she, Dr. Strange, and his son James walked in.

“Given Stark’s reputation, can you blame me?” Strange spat out the words, taking in the scene before him.

Tony seemed completely oblivious of anyone around him. Anyone except his husband that was. Tony had walked in after Riri had brought him back post-battle, frantically searching the house for, well, him. Steve had heard Tony calling out his name, but hadn’t managed to get out of their room at the Sanctum before Tony barged in, frantically calling for Steve even though he was looking right at him.

“So, this happened during a battle with some of Le Fay’s men?” Strange asked Riri and James, both of them nodding.

“Morgan sent some of her cronies to terrorize Queens, so we went. I had to call Dr. Stark in for help, cause James and I couldn’t quite manage. When Dr. Stark made a comment about Morgan not doing her own dirty work, they said something about him being too soft and she had better things to do.”

“And then, he muttered something like _I’ll show them soft_ , and he did this-” James waved his hands in some horrible imitation of his step-dad performing magic, “but they had these shields we’ve never seen before.”

“Yeah, it just bounced right off and back. They tried to aim it at us, but Dr. Stark got in the way and took the shot.”

Strange let out a long sigh, trying to hide his words, but Steve very clearly heard him mutter about his husband being a self-sacrificing idiot.

“Stephen, can you do something or not?” Steve pleaded.

“Without knowing what he did, it is very hard for me to know how to fix Stark’s mistake.”

“HE THINKS I’M A CAT!!”

They hadn’t been able to tell right away why Tony was ignoring his husband sitting right there, on their bed, talking to him.

Tony had crawled into bed, whimpering slightly, Steve’s name the only coherent word escaping his lips every now and then. He’d sat himself in the middle of the bed and somehow manhandled Steve onto his lap – or as much of him as he could fit there, anyways – and started petting and scratching his hair and head, then all the way down his back.

“It’ll be okay, Mr. Kitty. We’re going to find Steve and bring him home,” Tony had finally said.

“Tony, it’s me, what are you talking about?” Steve tried to move out of Tony’s lap, but he somehow managed to keep him in place. “Riri, James, get in here!”

James came running in, covering his eyes when he spotted his parents in the slightly compromising position. “Dad, I did not need to find out what weird kinky shit you two are into!”

“I swear, I will ground you if you don’t tell me what happened right now so we can figure out why Tony’s hallucinating whatever the hell is going on in his brain right now,” Steve croaked as Tony started scratching under his chin, and stroking his neck and chest, rambling on about finding Steve. “Tony, I’m right here!”

After they’d explained, and went off to find Strange, thanks to Wagner’s help, Steve had tried to extricate himself from Tony’s grip. He managed once, much to his husband’s chagrin, prompting him to settle back on the bed. He couldn’t resist those big brown eyes on a good day, much less so when he looked this sad and upset.

“Knowing Stark, it is probably a short-term hallucination spell he tried to cast so he could easily bring them back here for interrogation. I’d say it’ll likely wear off in a few hours,” Strange added, before turning around and heading out through a portal he’d just opened. “How that man became Sorcerer Supreme, I will never understand.”

“ _Likely_?! Stephen, I can’t deal with _likely_! What if it doesn’t!? Strange, get back here!” Steve called but the portal closed and he was left alone with Tony, Riri, and James, the latter two now staring at him and Tony on the bed.

Tony moved, settling himself behind Steve and spooning the larger man, still petting and scratching various parts of him, repeating to himself and Steve/Mr. Kitty that everything was going to be fine. Steve would come back to them.

“So, um. Need anything dad? Laser pointer? Milk? Something with a bell on i-“

“That’s it, you’re grounded, young man!”

“Sounds good, let me know what my punishment is later, _Mr. Kitty_. We’ll go grab some lunch. Bye dads!” James made his way to the door, tugging Riri along with him, the young woman trying to contain a burst of laughter.


End file.
